One night is all it takes
by Shoelace13
Summary: Paige and spinner decide to take a big step in there relationship, but are they ready for the result and how will they deal. Rated R for sex, and bad language and also violence. Placed after jimmy's been shot and paige never broke up with spinner
1. I must tell you something

** Ch.1 – I must tell you something **

**I don't own Degrassi or their actors. But I wish I owned Spinner**

Spinner: Jimmy I need to talk to you

Jimmy: ok what is it man

Spinner: you know how Paige and my anniversary was 3 weeks ago

Jimmy: yeah what about it? Did you two? You know!

Spinner: yeah we did!

Jimmy: so what did you get her pregnant or something? Laughing

Spinner: I think so?

Jimmy: What? Didn't you guys use a condom or something?

Spinner: yeah we did but we must of did IT twice.

Jimmy: you don't know god your stupid

Spinner: well the second time must have been a spur of the moment thing and she hasn't even taken the test.

Jimmy: dude, maybe she's not maybe.

Spinner: maybe

Flashback

Knock knock

Paige: hey spin

Spinner: hey Paige

Paige: lets go I'm dieing to see what you got planed

Spinner: First a dinner, then I planed a little romantic surprise

Paige: sounds nice

End flashback

-At Hazel's- 

Hazel: hey Paige what's up you sounded worried on the phone

Paige: Hazel I'm just gonna tell you straight out Hazel, I think I might be pregnant.

Hazel: oh my god really

Paige: yes!

Hazel: really is it spinner's

Paige: yeah, remember our anniversary?

Hazel: yeah

Paige: Spin and me had sex; it was so romantic!

Hazel: but didn't you two use a condom

Paige: yeah but we did IT twice.

Hazel: really, it must have been really romantic!

Paige: It was!

Flashback

Paige: that was the best dinner ever spin, I loved it!

Spinner: oh it was then you'll like this next one

Paige: oh will I they kiss passionately

- At a real nice hotel -

Spinner: ok no peaking

Paige: ok, but where are we going

Spinner: just wait he opens a hotel door and there candles lit, and rose pedals everywhere ok now open your eyes

Paige: oh my god this is beautiful spin how did you pay for this

Spinner: lets just say Marco and Dylan really helped

Paige: oh my god I love this and I love you for it.

Spinner: I Love you to baby!

Then they _ah huh _(you know)

- The next morning -

The next morning Paige's naked with her arm over Spinner's stomach and then she awakes (of course sheets are covering them hello lets keep this PG-16)

Paige: Hey Honeybee

Spinner: uh, morning

Paige: what time is it?

Spinner: looking at his watch on the bed side 7 am why?

Paige: I told my mom I would be back from Hazel's at 9am, so we should go soon

Spinner: ok but I wish we could lay here forever

Paige: I know but my mom would bust a gut is she found out about us doing this!

Spinner: I love you

Paige: I love you too!

they lay there for aboot a hour before spin drops off Paige at her house

-the next day at Paige's- 

Paige's mom: hey honey how was your night with Hazel?

Paige: ok as she had a big smile on her face

Paige's mom: with that big of a smile I don't think it was just ok. What did you girls do?

Paige: oh nothing we double dated me and Spin and her and Jimmy, then we watched movies for the rest of the night

Paige's mom: that's sounds like fun.

Paige: it was I'm gonna go upstairs and change.

Paige's mom: ok what are you gonna do today!

Paige: nothing just homework for tomorrow.

Paige's mom: ok, I'll leave you to that.

End Flashback

**Hope you like it i got some insperation from other storys like tuttifrutti9090's story "The Anniversary"**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. It's WHAT?

** Ch. 2 - It's What??? **

**I don't own anything, not even Degrassi. But I do own my computer**

-Back to Hazel's same time as before- 

Hazel: Paige, why do you think you're pregnant?

Paige: well I've been throwing up a lot in the morning, and I keep telling my mom it's the stomach flu.

Hazel: well, does she believe you?

Paige: yeah, but Spin is coming over and I'm gonna take a pregnancy test.

Hazel: Really, where is Spinner now?

Paige: Visiting Jimmy, probably telling him the same thing I'm telling you.

Hazel: oh, hope everything's ok Paige.

Paige: me too, see you later.

Hazel: ok see you.

-At the hospital- 

Jimmy: so what are you two gonna do?

Spinner: well, I'm supposed to meet her at 3pm so she can take the test.

Jimmy: well its 2:30pm you should go.

Spinner: ok I'll visit you later dude see ya!

Jimmy: see ya man.

Spinner driving to pick up Paige at Hazel's

-In front of hazel's house- 

Spinner: hey baby

Paige: hey honeybee

Spinner: ready?

Paige: sure baby.

-At a drug store-

Spinner: ok you go in alone or else they'll think something

Paige: if I do they'll think something too! Wait I know were we can get help!

Spinner: Where?

Paige: Manny, Manny took a pregnancy test, I'll ask her where she got it.

Spinner: Manny! Ok, I'll drop you off!

Paige: ok then I'll call you at your house,

-At Manny's house-

Manny: Hey Paige what's up?

Paige: I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone.

Manny: Ok, I won't tell anyone you didn't tell anyone about my _Secret _(you know her pregnancy) so what is it.

Paige: I might be……………pregnant.

Manny: oh……..um……….ok.

Paige: I need help…to get a test

Manny: oh your embarrassed well hold on my mom has one here. she goes in to her empty house and grabs it for her

Paige: thank you soo much!

Manny: no problem you helped me I helped you, were even.

Paige and Spinner drive to Paige's house

Paige's mom: hey Gavin, hey Paige, what are you two doing?

Paige: oh nothing mom just homework

Paige's mom: but its Saturday.

Paige: well it's a project.

Paige's mom: ok, hey Gavin are you staying for dinner?

Spinner: ok I guess I will!

Paige's mom: ok, dinners in 45 min.

-Up in Paige's room-

Paige: ok, I'm going to go in to the bathroom and take this test.

Spinner: ok, I'll be sitting here

3 minutes later Paige comes out of the bathroom

Paige: ok it takes 10 minutes for the results

Spinner: ok, what are we gonna do if this is positive and we are gonna have a baby, I mean we're in grade 11 how are we gonna keep a baby!

Paige: I don't know spin but we could if you and me stay together

Spinner: I'd never leave you baby but I'm just wondering I mean were 17 and its crazy half way through the year.

Paige: we could do this, but we would need help, we would need to tell our parent and uh how would they take it.

Spinner: not very well, they would be like "we are so disappointed in you two"

Paige: Well it's time to find out if our lives will change forever.

Spinner: well what its it standing up

Paige: its positive!

Spinner: oh… Falling to the ground

**Hope you like please review**  



	3. Telling Family

** Ch. 3 – Telling Family**

**I don't own Degrassi, not any of it.**

Paige: Spinner! Spinner! Spinner!

As Paige's mom runs up stairs to see what the noise was

Paige's mom: Is Spinner ok?

Paige: yeah he just fainted

Paige's mom: Why? And what is that in your hand?

Paige: um….

Spinner: Oh my head. I can answer that we're or rather Paige is pregnant.

Paige's mom: Oh My God!

Paige: Yeah not the best time to tell her Hun

Paige's mom: so all that time you were sick you were pregnant, I should have guessed

Paige: Yeah, I was gonna tell you sooner or later.

Paige's mom: ok, I'm calm and we're gonna talk about this, but first Gavin call your parents so we all can talk about this.

-Later at the Michalchuk household all was there-

Spinner's parents: how could you to do this? Are you two that irresponsible? Now what are you gonna do?

Spinner: Guys settle down come on

Paige is so scared and is holding on to spins hand real hard for dear life

Paige's mom: ok thank you Gavin, now lets talk about this reasonable. Paige we think it would be best it you put the baby up for adoption.

Paige & Spinner: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

Spinner's parents: or abortion.

Paige: I'm keeping my baby and you can't stop me!!! Paige grabs her car keys and a jacket and runs out the door

Spinner: what's wrong with you guys. It's not like we planed to have a kid, so back off we don't need your help and we didn't have to tell you. So be glad we did and as far as Paige and me were gonna raise this child so back off!

Spinner's parents: GAVIN! Sit down and don't take that tone with us we will ground you.

Spinner: From what being a father! We are keeping this child and I would like to see you try to stop us! Why won't you accept that! Come on, plus all the crap we went though you can't believe it SO BACK OFF!!! And if you can't accept it then FUCK YOU!!! Spin then grabs his car keys and goes to look for Paige

Spinner's parents: GAVIN! Get back here! NOW!

Spinner: you know what I've been waiting forever to say this FUCK YOU and FUCK OFF you guys suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-At the beach or lake whatever Paige is sitting in the sand and spinner walks up-

Spinner: You ok?

Paige: Yeah, I just our friends take it better.

Spinner: They will, come on lets go back to your house. Kissing her on the forehead

Paige: Ok but your staying over I don't care what anyone says.

-Back at Paige's house-

Spinner's parents: We were worried sick about you two.

Spinner: Bet you were.

Spinner's parents: We were Gavin!

Paige: Why are still here, you all ready called me a slut by saying it was my fault.

Paige's mom: The Masons and me made a compromise.

Spinner: Really, what?

Spinner's parents: We've decide if we can't stop you from have your child, we might as well help you two and support you two.

Paige: Really, Oh my god thank you! Hugging the Masons then her mom then holding

Spinner

-Next day in school-

Spinner: Ready?

Paige: As I ever will be.

Near Paige's locker

Hazel: Hey Paige how was the, you know "test"?

Paige: Positive, but it's ok. Spin and me are keeping it.

Hazel: Is it what you want?

Paige: Well, it happened and why not, it will bring me and Spin closer together.

Hazel: You didn't plan this did or did you?

Paige: No, what do you mean by that.

Hazel: Did you do this so you and spinner could be closer?

Paige: Hell no, that's fucking ridiculous. I rather lie about this then go through with it but since it did I'm somewhat glad ish ness.

Hazel: Ok, I just was wondering.

Paige: I Guess it's like they say "one night is all it takes"

-Spinner is looking for stuff in his locker as Marco comes up-

Marco: Hey stupid, I heard something about you and Paige for Dylan.

Spinner: What?

Marco: That you got Paige pregnant and your keeping it!

Spinner: could you say that a little louder I think the people down the hall didn't hear!

Marco: Sorry but you're seriously doing this!

Spinner: Yes, but don't tell anyone else, and that means Ellie you fruit cup!

Marco: I'm not a fruit cup you "Flock of Seagull" hair boy!

Spinner: Ok, if your done insulting me I have to find my Paige.

Marco: Ok, that sounded very corny.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I will be posting a new chapter soon.


	4. Friends Advice and Help

** Ch. 4 – Friends Advice and Help**

Spinner comes up to Paige with Marco

Paige: Hey honeybee!

Spinner: Hey, how's my baby and my "baby" Rubbing Paige's stomach

Marco: Now that's even more corner!

Paige: Spinner, don't! Not everyone knows!

Spinner: Sorry, I just love you and others.

Marco: No, that's corner.

Hazel: Yeah, but somewhat cute.

-Later that day at Paige's house Paige and Hazel are talking and looking at Paige's clothes-

Paige: I'm gonna be so fat soon but happy.

Hazel: Well soon you get to go shopping, and for maternity clothes.

Paige: Oh won't that be fun.

Hazel: Do I detect a hint of depression?

Paige: Not depression, just a little regret. I mean I want this baby but…

Hazel: But what?

Paige: I'm gonna sound so shallow but I don't want to be fat.

Hazel: Yeah it sounds sort of shallow but I would be to and a little self-conscious too.

Paige: I think I will be a shallow parent with clothes and hair.

Hazel: Hey, at least that baby will be stylish.

They both laugh for a while

Hazel: So when's your first appointment?

**(Oh yeah Paige is like 10 weeks pregnant, yep just so you know)**

Paige: Spin, me, and my mom are supposed to be going at 5

Hazel: Well it's like 4:38pm!

Paige: Oh Crap! Well I got to get ready.

Hazel: Hey just wear this!

After Paige gets dressed Hazel and her talk for a while. Than Hazel leaves and Spinner is about to show up

Paige's mom: So are you ready?

Paige: I guess well I don't know but I have to be for Spin and our baby.

Paige's mom: Well as long as your happy, are you happy?

Paige: Yes just a little nervous.

Just then the door bell rang and Spinner comes in

Spinner: Hey Mrs. Michalchuk how are you doing?

Paige's mom: Fine. Hey do you mind if you two go alone I forgot I have to go get something.

Paige: Ok mom, I'll see you later.

Spinner: Bye, Mrs. Michalchuk.

They left towards the Doctors

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while but i was wroting like mad and then to lazy to transfer it so, i have a bitch load of chapters so be happy, and for u who want me to change the format well i'm not so deal.**


	5. I Love you so

**Ch. 5 – I Love you so**

-In the car-

Spinner: Are you ok?

Paige: Yeah.

Spinner: Are you sure, you don't look happy?

Paige: I'm fine and happy just a little scared, but I have to be strong for you and our baby.

Spinner: Why are you scared, I love you and the baby will to.

Paige: I just don't think I'll make a great mom. We also have no money, no house, were not even married.

Spinner: Well…I was gonna do this after the baby was born but…

Spinner pulls over

Paige: What are you doing were gonna be late.

Spinner: Well I love you I will prove this over many, many, many, many years and…

Paige: And what!

Spinner pulls out a little box (oh come on we always know this is coming but I chose sooner then later)

Spinner: I love you Paige Michalchuk and I always will and I will love our baby to, so Paige Michalchuk will you marry me?

Paige was starting to cry for joy and could barely say yes. Then they drove to the rest of the way to the doctor's

-At the Doctor's-

Paige: I have an appointment with Dr. Cho.

Receptionist: Paige Michalchuk?

Paige: Yes.

Receptionist: Ok, their ready for you and your husband down the hall and to the left.

Spin and Paige start to walk down the hall

Paige: Husband?

Spinner: She must have seen the ring.

Paige: Well we will be husband and wife soon.

Spinner: Speaking of that I have one question. Do you want the wedding before or after the baby is born?

Paige: Why not before you know. So when the baby was born we will be a family.

Spinner: Ok, fine with me, but I want you to work to hard so recruit Hazel and Ash and Marco, so you can get this wedding planning done fast and don't stress as much about it.

Paige: I promise I will when we get home or at school.

Paige Spin finally get to the room and go in to wait they wait about 5 minutes until Dr. Cho came in

Dr. Cho: How are you Paige?

Paige: Good and 5 weeks pregnant and starting to get a little pudgy.

Dr. Cho: Well that's the least of your worries. And who is this?

Paige: This is Gavin "Spinner" Mason, my fiancé and baby's father.

Dr. Cho: Oh, well hello Gavin, nice to meet you, it's good to see a father in a room. Most soon to be mothers make the father stay out in the waiting room or at home or don't ask them to come at all.

Spinner: Well I must be a lucky one, huh? Using corny humor to get on the doctors good side

Dr. Cho: Maybe, ok let's get down to business, shall we. Ok Paige lets get a sonogram of your baby see how it's doing.

Paige: Ok, I have a question. When can you determine the sex of the baby?

Dr. Cho: When your about 20 weeks. Now lets see how your baby is. Please lift up you shirt so I can see your belly. Paige does so Ok, there you go mom and dad. She pulls the monitor over so they can see the baby

Spinner: Oh my god it's so small.

Dr. Cho: Yep, there are the toes and the fingers and the head.

Paige: Oh Spin look it has so small hands

Spinner: I know it's so cute.

-After I left the hospital they went back to Paige's house where Paige's mom was waiting-

Paige's mom: Hey baby how was it?

Paige: Good and me and Spin saw our baby for the first time. As she reached over to grab some chips and her mom saw the ring

Paige's mom: Gavin can I talk to you?

Paige: Mom come on not the "You better take care of my daughter speech"

Paige's mom: No not that, Gavin please other room.

Spinner: What did I do?

Paige's mom: Gavin, I thought you were going to propose to her after the baby was born?

Spinner: I was, then she said she was scared and what's more reassuring then having some who loves you ask you to stay with you for the rest of our life.

Paige of course over hears the conversation and barges in on it

Paige: You knew he was gonna propose!

Paige's mom: Yes, and he was suppose to wait until the baby was born!

Paige: Well mom I want the wedding before the baby is born so Ash, Hazel, Marco, and me will plan it. Also we need your help to plan a baby shower.

Paige's mom: Ok, but I have a surprise for you two.


	6. Our Family and Our Friends

** Ch. 6 – Our Family and Our Friends**

-Paige and Spin are following Paige's mom in his car to the surprise-

Spinner: What do you think it is?

Paige: Knowing my mom she probably wants the family to meet you.

Spinner: Oh well I don't well with adults questioning me.

Paige: They'll probably just welcome you to the family baby.

Paige: Just don't stare at uncle Jeff's wig if you meet him.

Spinner: How will I know who he is?

Paige: Oh you'll know trust me.

Spinner: Is it that bad.

Paige: Yeah!

They've only been driving for 5 minutes ok then they pull into a neighborhood

Spinner: We're here but where's here.

Paige: Not anywhere I know, wait there's Ashley's house She points 5 houses down

Spinner: Well why are we here then?

Paige: Well my mom already told Ashley's mom because their friends so I don't know.

They both get out of the car

Paige's Mom: Ok well here's your surprise.

Spinner: Well what are you exactly showing us?

Paige's Mom: The house, it's an early wedding present from me and the rest of my family and the Kerwins.

Paige: Are you serious? Oh my god! It's the perfect starter house isn't it Spin?

Spinner: This is amazing. How…what…aw it's…

Paige: I think Spin is trying to say thank you and how did you find this house?

Paige's Mom: Well when I told Kate that Paige was pregnant and Gavin was gonna propose she suggested we buy you two a starter house and there was one on her street so she helped me buy it along with the rest of our family.

Paige: That's amazing! Thanks mom!

Spinner: Yeah Thanks _mom_.

-The next day at school-

Paige: Spin I have to go talk to Hazel and Ashley.

Spinner: Don't forget Marco!

Paige: I won't.

Paige goes over were Ashley and Hazel are talking in front of her locker

Paige: Hey girls. How are you two doing?

Hazel: I'm fine.

Ashley: Me to. So I heard from my mom Spin proposed and she showed you the house.

Paige: Yep I'm engaged and I'll have a house in 3 weeks and I want you two and Marco to help me plan this wedding.

Hazel: Are you serious? You want us to help plan the wedding?

Paige: Yes only because you two are my best friends.

Ashley: So when's the wedding?

Paige: Me and Spin want it before the baby comes.

Hazel: Really why?

Paige: So our baby will have parents that are literally and legally together.

Ashley: Makes sense.

Paige: Oh and Marco's helping to.

Hazel: Ok lets see the ring!

Those 3 talk like forever, meanwhile Spin is talking to Craig and remember Craig and Ashley are back together

Craig: Spin, Dude I heard you knocked up Paige!

Spinner: Could you say that little louder I don't think Radich and the people in his office.

Craig: Did you? And then did you propose? Trying to stay quite

Spinner: Yes and yes. And why do you care?

Craig: Dude! You know how fucked up that is!

Spinner: You knocked up Manny remember?

Craig: Dude. You know you feel the same I did.

Spinner: Different! I love Paige like you love Ashley Ok!

Craig: Dude, don't pop a vein lover boy! At least I didn't out one of my best friends in the hospital!

Spinner: Oh hey at least I didn't totally fuck up a grade 10's life and then ditch them to wallow alone!

Craig: Hey you did fuck up some girl's life and you fucked up Jimmy's too! And not to mention you push Rick to far and he died. So lets see you almost killed Jimmy, you killed Rick, and you knocked up your girlfriend, so what's next dumbass!

Spinner: Shut up!

They both started to beat each other up, meanwhile Paige, Ash, and Hazel hear and see people running down the hall

Hazel: Hey Chris, what's going on?

Chris: I heard Craig and Spinner are killing each other.

Paige, Ash, and Hazel ran down the hall and broke up the fight Hazel in between the two couples. Ashley holding on to Craig who had a black eye, busted lip, 3 broken fingers, and a bloody nose. Paige holding on to Spinner who had a black eye to, a fat lip, a broken nose, and a broken arm which he was holding. Just then Mr. Simpson walked up

Mr. Simpson: Everyone get to class the bell rung except for you four! That means go back to class Hazel! Paige I know you have a car drive Gavin and Craig to the hospital and you go to Ashley. I'll be driving right behind you and yes I will call your parents boys.

-In Paige's car Craig and Ashley are in the back and Spin is in the passenger seat holding his arm-

Paige Ashley: What the hell is wrong with you two?

Spinner: This asshole over her told me I messed up your life and I killed Rick and almost killed Jimmy! Moving his arm a bit Ow!

After hearing this Ashley is furious with Craig

Paige: You didn't mess up my life you made it better Spin and you may have pushed Rick but no one knew he would have brought the gun to school.

Ash: Craig how could you say that?

Craig: He brought up the Manny thing that happened last year and I don't like to talk about that.

Ash: You have to let it go. I did because I love you and if you love me you will apologize to Spin.

Craig: Soory Spin, but you pushed me to far.

Spinner: Me too I shouldn't have gone that far but you shouldn't assume about Paige and me!

Ash: What! Craig what did you say about Paige?

Craig: That Spin was stupid because he knocked up Paige

Ash: Smacked Craig on the back of his head How could you?

Craig: I was in shock!

-At the hospital Spinner was getting his arm in a cast and fixing his nose and Craig was in a different room getting metal rods put in his 3 broken fingers and a stitch on the bottom of his lip it was busted so much-

Paige: How's your arm Spin?

Spinner: Better, they say my nose isn't broken just badly bruised.

Paige: Well Craig can't play his guitar for 3 months.

Spinner: And I can't play the drums for 4 months and I can't hug you without hitting you for a while.

Paige: Well at least it's just your forearm not your whole arm.

Spinner: Gee thanks now I can eat like a retard cause I can't bend my wrist.

Paige: But you're my retard


	7. Immature and misunderstood

** Ch. 7 – Immature and misunderstood**

Paige is now 15 weeks into the pregnancy and everyone at Degrassi knows

-Everyone at school is cool about Paige's Pregnancy and her friends have never been closer, Spinner and Craig are still having their casts so they forgiven each other and JT started to come around again and is annoying Spin so much-

Hazel: So Paige what are you gonna name her?

Spinner: Her?

Paige: Yea, I know it's gonna be a girl. I can feel it.

Spinner: So if it's a boy I get to name him then right?

Paige: Sure but it's gonna be a girl so whatever.

Spinner: You think that all you want but we'll just have to wait and see Then Spin dips and then kiss her

Paige: laughs after that Ok Spin whatever you say I love you it doesn't matter.

JT then walks up after hearing what they said

JT: Well Paige if you want your son or daughter named Kick flip or Ollie you shouldn't be worried.

Everyone laughed except Spin who still hated JT for his Prank war and getting him demoted. Then Spin walks away

Paige: Spinner where are you going? Yelling

Spinner just kept walking and started to go to class

-Later that day Spinner came out of English with everyone in a lower class's. JT then sees Spin and starts to joke again-

JT: Oh Spinner you should stop running away from Paige and Ollie.

Manny: JT lay off Spinner you don't know what it's like.

JT: Hey Spinner why don't you kickflip over to Ollie and Paige.

Spinner finally had enough so he through JT against the wall

Spinner: You know what I've had enough of you hanging around JT, Paige's got me now.

JT: _You know what I've had enough of you hanging around_

Spinner: I told you I hate that! Spinner hit JT so hard it through him against the ground

JT then tripped Spin and they started to brawl on the floor until Spinner tried to get up and walk away then JT started to pull him down and it exalted into more until Paige turned the corner

Paige: Spinner stop! JT get off of him!

JT then hit Spinner really hard and he flue back into Paige and knocked her onto her stomach. Hazel runs up to Paige same as Spinner.

Hazel: Spin call an ambulance!

Spin grabbed his cell and called an ambulance

-Paige was taken to the hospital by herself Spin had to stay in school, Hazel then ditched at lunch with Ashley to go see Paige-

Ashley: Excuse me what room is Paige Michalchuk in?

Nurse: Room 307

Ashley: Thank you

Both girls walk to the room and knock

Hazel: Paige? It's Hazel and Ashley. Can we come in?

Paige: If it's just you two sure.

Ashley: Are you and the baby ok?

Paige: The baby's fine, but me I've been thinking.

Hazel: About what?

Paige: Spinner, I mean he acted so immature over something so little. I don't think he's ready for this baby.

Ashley: What are you saying?

Paige: Well I was thinking, I'm gonna stay with my aunt in Montreal, then come back to take the final exams and then go back.

Hazel: What are you gonna tell Spinner then?

Paige: That the baby's gone.

-Later that day after school Spinner rushed to the hospital, he had gotten the room number from Hazel-

Spinner walked in and Paige was just lying there thinking, he brought her flowers

Spinner: Paige?

Paige: Oh hey Spin.

Spinner: So how are you and the baby?

Paige: I'm fine, but you might want to sit down for the rest.

Spinner: Why? Tell me what's wrong?

Paige: Just sit Spin.

Spinner sat in the chair next to the bed and laid down the flowers

Paige: Spin…I lost the baby. I'm soory Spin. Paige started to cry, then Spin hugged her for comfort

Spinner: It's not your fault; it's not your fault. It's ok, it's gonna be ok.

-The next day Paige was released from the hospital and all her stuff was packed and her mom was driving her to Montreal to live with her aunt. But Spinner doesn't know that so he goes over to her house to see her-

Knock, knock

Dylan answered the door being the only one home, Paige told him her plan

Dylan: Hey Spin. What are you doing here?

Spinner: I'm here to see my fiancé.

Dylan: She didn't tell you?

Spinner: Tell me what?

Dylan: She moved to Montreal she couldn't handle what people would say when she went back to school. I'm really soory man.


	8. Dealing with a losses fake or not

** Ch. 8 – Dealing with a losses (fake or not)**

- It has been 5 weeks since Paige left and Spin is devastated and Paige is now 5 months pregnant and the only people who know are Hazel, Ashley, Paige's mom, and Dylan. Spin is living in the house that his parent's and Paige's parent's bought them and Paige is still in Montreal-

Knock, knock, Craig and Jimmy came up to Spinner's door

Craig: Hey Spin how you holding up?

Spinner: Same old same old. Spin yelled from another room

Jimmy: Where are you man? We haven't seen you at school or at the dot or at all?

Spinner: I'm in the room across the hall from the bathroom.

Jimmy and Craig walk in to the room to see Spin putting together a pink crib and the room is painted pink with baby stuff all in it

Craig: What the hell are you doing?

Jimmy: And where did you get all this stuff?

Spinner: I spent the last week painting and putting this stuff together and this stuff all came from family and Hazel and Paige shopping when they found out Paige was pregnant.

Jimmy: Dude the baby's gone you have to realize that.

Spinner: So

Craig: Why build all this stuff?

Spinner: So when Paige comes back here for college we can start a family I mean really she's coming back, we love each other were gonna get married.

Jimmy: Yea Spin she is looking at Craig and mouthing crazy

Spinner: I may be crazy but this room is awesome, you have to admit.

Craig: Yea it is. Looks at his watch aw crap we have to get the girls.

Spinner: it's only 11am where are they?

Jimmy: They went up to Montreal for the weekend to see Paige.

Craig: Yeah and if we go up there now we can get there by night fall

Spinner: Ok see ya guys tell Paige I said hey.

Jimmy: Ok you know we will.

Craig: Wait I gotta take pictures of this it's monumental

Spinner: If you think this is good you should see the bedroom.

They look at the bedroom after Craig takes pictures of the baby room

Jimmy: Holy Shit!

Spinner: Like it I had to get another job to pay for that bed.

Craig: Um awesome we should go though Craig took some pictures and they left

-The next day the guys were in Montreal and at Paige's aunt's house-

Knock, knock; Jimmy and Craig knocked on the door and Paige answered the door with a big stomach

Paige: Hey guys come in me and the girls are just talking waiting for you.

The guys walk into the living room

Ashley: Hey guys where have you been?

Jimmy: Driving all day and sleeping all night and you?

Hazel: Waiting for you guys and Craig's camera.

Ashley: Speaking of did you bring it?

Craig: Yea I did why couldn't you guys use your own.

Paige: Yes but you take such good pictures

Craig: Your sarcasms not helping you.

Paige: You know I'm kidding a little.

Craig: Fine but hurry or we won't get back in time.

The girls take pictures with each other for Paige

Craig: Ok Paige where's the computer so I can save this pictures to them

Paige brings all of them to the computer room, Craig brought up all the pictures on his camera

Paige: Oh my god look at that one Ashley looks evil.

Ashley: Craig what are those pictures of Then pointing to the pictures of the two rooms

Craig: Oh those nothing.

Hazel: That stuff looks familiar. Hey I bought that for you didn't I Paige.

Paige: Yea what did you steal my stuff Craig.

Jimmy: Spin actually did that.

Ashley: What, took the pictures? Laughing

Craig: No, he made the rooms.

Ashley: Made as in like painted and put together everything.

Paige: Why would he put together a baby room? Unless you told him!

Jimmy: We didn't tell him; he assumed when you came back for college you could start a family with him again.

Hazel: Ok, I have to get my bags.

Ashley: Me too.

Craig: I'll help

Ashley and Hazel and Craig leave the room

Jimmy: Why are you doing to Spinner?

Paige: Doing what?

Jimmy: Keeping me away from you and the baby!

Paige: His is not ready to be a father or a husband at that matter.

Jimmy: Did you not see those pictures! See how dedicated he is to you and your happiness!

Paige was speechless and then everyone came in

Hazel: Jimmy we're going come on.


	9. Roller Coster

Ch. 9 – Roller Coster 

-It's been awhile since Paige left she is now barely 8 months pregnant and exams are coming up, Spinner is finishing the house with the help of Sean his new friend, who is now back with Emma-

Sean: So what are you gonna do when Paige gets back.

Spinner: I don't know? Ask her to live with me?

Sean: I know that, but like marry her or start a family or what?

Spinner: I really don't know, I just want her back.

Sean: I know what you mean. I wanted Emma back I mean I love her.

Just then Emma and Marco walk in

Emma: Oh you do eh?

Then Emma and Sean kiss

Marco: Ok get a room. So Spin the place looks good.

Spinner: Only because of a genius designer.

Marco: Oh well I wonder who that could be?

Emma: Yea well Marco I still don't know how you got these ideas.

Sean: Maybe he had some inspiration of his own. Kissing Emma them both laughing

Marco: Come on guys we have exams tomorrow and it's 8 so let's go.

Emma: Marco's right if I want any hope of passing I must sleep.

Sean: mmm…sleep sounds good.

Emma: Sleep alone Sean, alone.

Sean: Ok, ok, I have to help Spinner install the garbage disposal, so…I will see you tomorrow. Kisses Emma long and hard

-The next day school just let out, and Spinner and Sean are in shop class finishing there exams aka putting a motor together (A/N Spinner is now taking shop cause I fell like he should and I don't know what you would do for a Shop class exam) when Emma and Marco come to find them-

Sean: Hand me that wrench Spin.

Spin hands Sean a wrench and then Sean tightens something

Spinner: Done?

Sean: Done! The do some weird handshake

Marco: So you are replacing Jimmy with Sean.

Spinner: What I can't have any new friends.

Emma: Not my Sean especially if your gonna keep him working all the time. Hugging Sean

-Over by the MI lab Hazel is talking to Paige-

Paige: I thought that would be a lot harder.

Hazel: That's what I said; oh I left my purse in my locker hold on.

Paige: Ok I'll what here.

Hazel leaves to her locker and just then Paige feels her water break

Paige: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Spinner: What was that?

Sean: I didn't hear anything; well I have to get Mr. El to expect this so.

Emma: I'll come with you to investigate Spin.

Marco: Well I have to do…well Prez stuff so I'll see you guys later.

Emma and Spin run down the hall

Emma: Is that Paige?

Spinner: Paige are you ok? What are you doing here?

Paige: Spinner just go get Hazel!

Emma: I'll get her. Emma runs off to find Hazel and Spinner rushes to Paige's side

Paige: Spinner just go!

Spinner: Why I love you and…you're still pregnant! How could you lie to me like that!

Paige: Spin I'm soory, not now though. Paige has a contraction Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Spinner: Are you ok?

Paige: Yea just a contraction. Where is Hazel?

Spinner: I don't know but come on. Spin picks up a pretty heavy Paige and starts to walk out side

Paige: What are you doing?

Spinner: Taking you to the hospital.


	10. All The Small Things

**Sorry it took me so long to update, i've had things going on and family issues ** **I even thought about stopping it because of the flames but i thought of the ppl who wanted to read it so i wrote more. And for the ppl who didn't like it you don't have to read it so shut up no one asked you.  
**

Ch. 10 – All the Small Things

-Spinner was driving like a mad man to the hospital-

Paige: Spinner slow down!

Spinner: Ok but we're almost there.

-Spinner parked in the parking lot and carried Paige in-

Paige: Come on we have to get to the 4th floor.

They got in the elevator and went up to the 4th floor

Spinner: We need a doctor!

Paige: Spin calm down.

Paige and Spin walked up to the receptionist

Paige: I need Dr. Cho. My water broke.

Receptionist: Ok, hold on. The receptionist called Dr. Cho Yeah, Paige Michalchuk, right now. He should be down soon, so, Sammy take Ms. Michalchuk and Gavin here to room 408.

The nurse took them to the room and set them up

Spinner: Paige do you need or want anything?

Paige: Me, I need to tell you why I did this. I thought you weren't ready and then I saw the house and how dedicated you were, I had second thoughts.

Spinner: How come you didn't tell me? You just left without explanation.

Paige: I thought and reacted, I was scared. Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Spinner: Are you ok?

Paige: The baby is coming!

Spinner: What now!

Paige: NOW!

Dr. Cho came in just in time

Dr. Cho: Ok Paige I need you to breathe, in and out.

Spinner: Paige I'm right here. Holding here hand

Dr. Cho: Ok Paige I need you to push until I say to stop.

Paige: Ok Paige pushing and Spinner's hand being squished

-Paige is on her last push and everyone is in the waiting room A/N I really don't want to write about all the birthing process-

Dr. Cho: Ok Paige one last push.

Paige: I don't think I can.

Spinner: Come on you're Paige Michalchuk you can do anything with your attitude. Plus I'm here.

Paige pushes and they hear a baby crying

Dr. Cho: It's a beautiful baby boy!

Paige: Oh my god can we see him.

Dr. Cho: Here you go dad. He hands Spin the baby

Spinner: He's so small. Spin sits in the chair next to Paige's Bed and hands the baby to her

Paige: He's got your eye, and your goofy smile.

Spinner: Well don't forget you said I could name the baby if it was a boy.

Paige: I didn't forget, so you pick a name?

Spinner: Andrew, Drew for short.

Paige: Ok but his middle name is Joel.

Spinner: Andrew Joel Mason. Sounds good.

Nurse: Ok, I got the name and I need both your signatures. Both Paige and Spinner sign

-A couple of hours later Paige and Spinner got some sleep and now are staying with the baby and have guests-

Hazel: Oh he's so small.

Paige: Yes but he's so cute.


	11. I’ve been thinking how it used to be bef

**Ch. 11 – I've been thinking how it used to be before**

-At the house hold of "now" the Mason/Michalchuk-

Paige: Are you sure you're gonna be ok?

Spinner: Yes we will. You're only going back to Montreal for the weekend to get your stuff. Plus Emma and Sean said that if I had trouble they would come over.

A/N Emma & Sean are living together now 

Emma: Yes Paige, we will help Spinner. If not for you or Spinner for Drew.

Sean starts to laugh then Emma hits him

Paige: Alright but just incase my cell phone number is…

Spinner: Paige! We'll be fine it's only for two days and Emma is here. I mean if she can baby-sit her baby brother and Cameron here…

Sean: Hey!

Everyone starts to laugh

Paige: Ok I'm going. Paige hugs Emma and Sean then kisses her baby's forehead and then Spinner passionately

-Paige then gets in her mom's van and drives off-

Sean: Well bet says Spinner calls us in an hour.

Emma: 30mins is more like it.

-Spinner went in the house and put Drew down to sleep then Spin started to play Jak 3 for Playstation 2 then Drew woke up and started crying. Spinner tried everything to get Drew to stop crying but couldn't so he called Emma-


End file.
